Love Bug
by KailynandTatum251
Summary: It's Valentines day and Ace is still being an ass. One-shot.


**A/N: This is another one-shot with Ace and Alice! Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Stand By Me_. **

**I do not own _Love Bug by The Jonas Brothers.

* * *

_**

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby, can't you see_

_Love Bug by The Jonas Brothers  
_

Chapter 1

Guess what today is? Valentines day. I fucking hate this day. If I have a girlfriend on Valentines day, their expecting chocolates and flowers and shit. Does it look like I have money to get you that shit? And does it look like I give a fuck if you don't get chocolates or flowers on Valentines day? No! I'm Ace fucking Merrill for crying out loud! I don't give a shit about anything.

Other than Alice. Damn, that girl is fine. I think that I lo_. Lov_. I can't even think that word. I can't fall for somebody! It'll ruin my rep as a heart breaker. If I fall in lo_ with someone, then _boom!_ My rep is gone.

What have you done to me Alice?

* * *

I zoomed down the street towards Alice's house. Eyeball was complaining about what his girlfriend wanted for today. So I just ignored him as usual. I searched my pockets for a lighter to light the cigarette hanging from my lips.

"Hey Eyeball," He stopped talking to look at me. "Got a lighter?"

"Yeah," He searched through his pockets and gave me his lighter. I took it and screeched to a halt outside of Alice's house. I lit the cigarette, taking a long drag while honking the car horn.

"Let's go!" I shouted out the window, getting impatient. Alice came out of the house, a smile plastered onto her face. Damn, that girl gorgeous. Her hazelnut hair was curled and resting on her shoulders, shining when the sun hit it. Her blue eyes were framed by cheesy, very big heart shaped sunglasses. Her lips were turned into a big smile, showing her dimples. As she was skipping towards the car, I peeked a look at her chest. Her breasts would jiggle up and down as she skipped and it was kind of turning me on... I took another drag on my cigarette and exhaled.

"Happy Valentines day!" Alice squealed as she got into the car. When she slammed the door shut, I sped off down the street. "Where are we going today?"

"Irby's," I answered. Short and simple.

"But we always go there! I'm hungry!" She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Then we'll eat at the Blue Point Diner and then go to Irby's. Does that sound better?" I said with sarcasm laced in my voice. She smiled and nodded her head.

On the way to the diner, Eyeball and Alice talked about what he was getting for his girlfriend.

"You don't have to get her chocolates. I can probably get you some flowers since my mom works in the flower shop," He instantly perked up, happy about not spending a cent on Valentines day for his girlfriend. Cheap skate. (A/N: Is that what it is? Because I always get it mixed up. If it's not cheap skate, then review me telling me so! Hehe.)

"That would be nice," Eyeball said. He lit up a cigarette and started smoking. I pulled up next to the diner and turned off the car, taking the keys out of the ignition and opening the car door all in one swift movement. I got out of the car, slamming the door shut. I heard another car door slam.

"Hey! Don't slam my doors!" I shouted at Alice.

"You slammed your door!" She shouted back angrily.

"That's because it's my car baby," I smirked at her and she smirked back.

"Hey Ace!" I looked over to find the rest of the Cobras-Charlie, Vince, Billy, Fuzzy, and Jack- coming towards us.

"I'm going to go get us a booth," Alice skipped into the diner, me and Eyeball checking out her ass as she went.

"When are you going to bag her, Ace?" Charlie asked me. It was more like whining.

"Soon Charlie boy, soon." I smirked and walked into the diner. I scanned the crowded place that was filled with couples for Alice and finally found her sitting in the back booth, waiting for us. I swiftly walked over there, trying to look cool. Why do I need to try? I'm _naturally_ cool.

We all sat down in the booth. On the right side it was Eyeball, Charlie, Fuzzy, then Jack. On the left side it was Billy, Vince, Alice, then me. I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist and started whispering in her ear.

"I wanna see what's under your clothes? Care to show?" I smirked and looked at her face. Her cheeks were turning pink and she took off the sunglasses, setting them down on the table.

"Maybe later," She whispered back. She giggled before looking down at her menu.

"Hi! I'm Mary. Do you know what you want yet?" The waitress that was overly perky asked us. I looked up to find big tits about an inch away from my face. Probably a size D. The waitress had blond hair tied back into a high ponytail, her brown eyes sparkly as she smiled at us.

"Yes. I'd like pancakes with you on the side," I said cockily to her. She giggled flirtatiously before answering.

"I get off at 6. Drive-in?" She asked.

"Sure. Maybe after that we could go back to my place," I winked at her and she giggled again.

"Excuse me," I felt Alice push me out of the booth and she ran out of the diner, tears streaming down her face.

"Way to go asshole!" Eyeball shouted at me.

"What did I do!?" I shouted back at him.

"You know that she is insanely in love with you shithead!" I looked at him and then the swinging diner door. I knew I was going to regret this later but I shook my head and ran out of the diner, chasing after Alice. I saw her running down the street and ran after her. I caught up with her quickly and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and backing her into the wall behind us so she couldn't escape.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She wouldn't look at my face, she was just staring at the ground. "Alice?" I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look at me. Tears were still falling down her face as she looked into my eyes.

"Why are you such an ass all the time?" She asked me. I was caught off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You always flirt with me but when another girl comes around, you just have to flirt with them. Do you ever think about a girls feelings?" She cried at me. I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Don't give me that face, Ace! Stop messing around! It's either me, or all the sluts you flirt with? Your choice because I am sick and tired of this happening all the goddamn time!"

I just stared at her. I really want to pick Alice, but that means no more screwing around with other girls. Screwing around with one girl is boring, that's why I made my way around the town.

"You know what Ace? Fuck you," She pushed me away and ran off. I didn't go after her.

Happy Valentines Day my ass.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Review telling me! Even if you hated it, review.**

_~Kailyn_


End file.
